A camshaft phaser assembly with dual hydraulic camshaft phasers is known. A target wheel for one of the hydraulic camshaft phasers is axially disposed between portions of the dual hydraulic camshaft phasers, increasing the axial extent of the camshaft phaser assembly and complicating access to the target wheel and cam timing implemented using the target wheel.